


Fancy Pants and Anon

by DS759



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Break Up, Coming Out, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Excessive Drinking, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mornings, Past Relationship(s), Showers, Zoophobia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DS759/pseuds/DS759
Summary: You are Anon and you spend your time with the most charming stallion in Canterlot. A collection of stories with you and Fancy Pants. Just a bunch of different ideas I had that I wanted to put down.Somewhat a sequel to "Bath Time with Fancy Pants"I'll be updating this whenever I feel like it.
Relationships: Fancy Pants/Anonymous
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Drinking.

"This came in the mail today addressed specifically for you, Master." Silver Tray held out the envelope in his mouth. Fancy Pants took it in his magic to observe, upon its appearance there was only two things he took notice. The envelope was in a light shade of pink and his name was written in cursive. It only made him hitch, making him hesitate on opening it.

Noticing his master in distress, Silver Tray had stepped forward to take the envelope back. His eyes widened when realized why. There was a faint whiff of perfume coming from it. He recognized that smell and he was certain Fancy did as well. He only knew of one mare that donned that scent, Fleur de Lis. A pass lover of the Masters and the one he had the most heartbreak over. Silver remembered back to the days when Fancy wouldn't leave his study after coming home. spending the rest of his night drinking them away. The next day of finding him sleeping at his desk with emptied bottles and unfinished glasses. It took work from the rest of his servants to get him out of that slump to his usual self. That was a month of work that was going to be ruined by this one letter. If only..

You walked down the steps to see Fancy at the front door. But also, Silver Tray's eyes pleading for you to approach them.

You rushed over, "What's going on?"

Silver Tray pushed the envelope into your hands. "The Master received a letter, do read it for him." You gazed over at Fancy, he was slightly shaking yet kept himself calm. You kept your eye on him as you opened up the parchment, then broke away when you read over the letter out loud.

_"My Dearest Fancy._

_It has been a while, non? I hope you are doing well. I wanted to personally invite you and a plus one to my dinner party next week. I hope to see you there, I've been wanting to catch up with you. I'll be saving a seat for you and your lovely guest._

_Affectueusement, Fleur."_

You heard an audible gulp come from the white stallion. This made you turn your head, you saw that he dropped his gentle face into panic. He looked as if he wanted to run or hide away from his situation, you couldn't blame him for that. Before he could step back, you held out your hand for him. He nervousness eased, taking a minute to compose himself then placing his hoof into your palm. He heaved a sigh, "You don't have to go." You told him as you rubbed your thumb on the top of his hoof affectionately.

"I do. Would be very rude of me if I didn't do so. She knows I don't turn down invitations as well, so if I didn't appear she'd think less of me. She thinks enough of that from me either way." Fancy muttered out last sentence, cowering his gaze to the floor.

"Then, I'll be going with you. It's the only way you'll be able to get through that party." That made the stallion smile to himself.

"You already do enough for me, Anon. This is something I can't count on you to deal with." You shook your head at that, "No. I'm going with you and that's final, I'm not going to listen to your protests to this."

Your heart melted at the next thing Fancy did, he looked up at you with a tear peeking at the corner of his eye and his smile becoming wider at your words. "Thank you," he hushed out. He took his hoof out of your hand to dry away the tear.

"Was there anything else in the letter regarding any details?" He asked. You peered at the small text at the bottom. "It's an all white private dinner party around 7."

He tsked at that, "Of course it would be. She couldn't get enough of them.. I need a drink."

With that, Silver Tray went off to the kitchen. "I suggest sitting down before doing so." You stated as you lead the stallion up the stairs, resting your hand on his back. He followed, then sat beside you on the black velvet loveseat. You leaned back against it, Fancy took the opportunity to sprawl himself across your thighs, resting his front hooves crossed under his chin.

You brushed your hand onto his clothed back. He relaxed under your touch and shutting his eyes.

As you pet him, you thought about what he talked about Fleur.. or you should say, drunken rambled. He never liked to discuss her in a sober manner, it was feelings he didn't want to show in a healthy way. From what you recall, she left him for a younger stallion and a bit higher on the social class. Fleur only wanted someone good for her image, not to mention wealth from what you understood. You didn't know if it was the truth though coming from Fancy, you wouldn't fully doubt it. Ponies were cruel when it came to the high society of Canterlot, doing things just to get higher up on the food chain and above others.

At least, that's how you remember Rarity describing it. In fact, you thought about her talking about Fancy Pants at some point. She detailed him as 'different' from all the wealthy ponies she met in Canterlot, it was as though he accepted and saw everypony as equal to him even if they differed in status.

Another thing was that how she saw Fleur and Fancy as inseparable until the breakup became public. Rarity was in Canterlot as the news broke out and it was all anypony was gossiping about, you weren't surprised by that. The news would be scandalous if you caught your marefriend with a younger stallion. This made you look down at the peaceful unicorn with somber eyes, you felt your heat pang for him going through that alone. He doesn't gave to anymore with you around but you did wish he was transparent about his feelings, to know he doesn't have to hide it from you. It hurt to see him bottle them up just to put up his disingenuous mask he used in public.

Fancy sat up when he heard Silver Tray trot in with a tray on his back. He set it down, a glass of ice and a bottle of bourbon settled onto the coffee table before he placed the tray back.

"Thank you, Silver." Fancy said as he sent him away. He unscrewed the cap and poured the whiskey into the glass, bringing the drink to his lips with his magic.

"You'll be having only that drink tonight." You said directly. He glanced at you with a side eye, arching his brow then pulling away. "How come?"

"Because I don't enjoy watching you drink yourself to death, Fancy." You half joked. "Plus you have work in the morning."

He paused. Turning his head to look at you fully, "Is this because you're worried? I'm not going to turn into an alcoholic, you know. It's just that.."

"You don't know when to stop, you become unlike yourself and start spewing crap you'd regret saying if you were sober. Goddess damn it's not only that, you can't even show your true feelings without your true feelings without liquor in your hoof." You huffed out through gritted teeth. You didn't mean to get this aggravated with your words, but you were just tired of seeing this same process happen over and over again.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sick, alright?" You said with your hands crossed and shoulder tensed up.

There was silence, but during it you didn't dare look at him. You only heard the cap being screwed back onto the bottle and the glass being set down on the coffee table.

"That's enough for me." You saw that the drink wasn't even halfway gone. That one sip was all that he took. You looked back at him, he only stared at you with regret on his face, "and I should be the one that's sorry. For my habit, I should have thought about how it was making you feel. I know it wasn't well for me to show how I truly felt with a crutch."

He placed his hoof on your shoulder and you settled down. "I was being inconsiderate and a coward. I appreciate that you were the one to tell me that."

You uncrossed your arms, Fancy moved closer to wrap his own around your chest then rested his chin on your shoulder. You embraced his warmth, holding him tighter against you. You looked at the light of Luna's moon glowing in the room, basking yourselves in it before saying, "I think it's time for your rest."

You slowly rose up from loveseat, he moved his arms up to around your shoulder and held on tight. You shifted your arms under his flank for support. You carried Fancy all the way to his room, laying him carefully onto his bed and he rested tired eyes. As you were about to leave, you felt his magic tug at your sleeve. You looked down at his half lidded  
eyes, "stay with me tonight, please."

You obliged, laying next to the stallion, he shifted closer to your chest and nuzzled up your neck. You pulled up the sheets over your bodies and rested your arm around him. You felt him kiss just under your chin then heard him utter out, "I love you."

Fancy rested himself to slumber.


	2. Past Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the chapter, "Drinking".
> 
> A warning for homophobia and I guess blatant 'zoophobia'? I didn't know what the word would be for humans.

Next week passed sooner than you experienced it, you felt like getting measured by Fancy's personal tailor was only yesterday though its been a few days since then. Fancy made the decision to order a new white suit for Fleur's party other than wearing the one that was gathering dust in his closet (also him mentioning he hasn't worn it after the last all white party she had with him).

"Too many past memories that can be patched with a fresh new suit, ol' sport," you recall him telling you. You know that meant something for him, for you this had to be your fourth time wearing a suit. You were amazed at the exact fit it felt on you since you were sure Fancy's tailor only worked on one human in his lifetime. You understood why he goes to him now, only the best for Fancy's tastes.

After some last minute touches, you stepped out of your room and down the hall. You stepped down the stairs and waited for your date at the front door.

"He shall be down in a few minutes, sir." Silver Tray spoke as he stood by you, waiting for 'the Master' as well.

"Alright." You held your hands behind your back and stood in silence til Silver spoke up again to break it.

"All of the staff thank you for what you're doing." He told you with a side eye, a slight smile peeking his lips. You returned the look, "For what?"

"If the Master had not met you he wouldn't have gone to the event. He would have sheltered himself in his study for days. Because of you he has the courage that we wouldn't have had before." You became flustered that this came from Silver of all ponies. You were flattered that Fancy had improved into his better self just by being by his side.

"Also we think it's absolutely adorable to watch the two of you go out together to what seems to be a date." He added with a chuckle, "The Master seemed to be looking forward to this night with you."

Your face flushed scarlet red. You pressed a hand up to your face to cool it down, focusing on your words before you stumbled on them, "We-We've been out together before.. this is just a bigger event."

Silver turned his head, amused by your change in color, "While that being true, you're going to an extravagant dinner party as a date to meet the Master's past lover. She'll be there with her new stallion. Doesn't that say something to you on how much you truly mean to him?"

Silver Tray had a point. Which made you bit nervous, you'll be meeting Fancy's ex and Celestia even knows how that's going to pass. You were aware on being the most gossiped topic there. Yet something made you anxious about you'd be judged by specifically her alone. You calmed yourself down with what was said afterwards. You mean something to the high society stallion if he counted on you to be by his side tonight. To help him when he needed you the most. You opened your mouth to respond but shut it when you heard hoofsteps coming down the stairs. There he was.

The most breathtaking stallion in all of Canterlot clad in the whitest suit that was as silk as his own coat. You couldn't help being drawn to him when he strode towards you, being as confident as he always was.

"You look striking.. well, shall we?" You nodded dumbfounded, melting at Fancy's compliment as Silver Tray led you two out the door.

You stepped through the entrance, ignoring the stares of the other ponies. With how long you've been around the city, you'd think they'd be used to you by now. Then their heads turned when they saw her, the host walking up to you two. She was.. stunning, dressed in a long white dress that hit the floor. She looked like she was dressed for her wedding day, walking down the aisle to her handsome groom.

"Fancy! It is so good to see you, who is your charming guest?"

There was a short pause, you glanced down at him. You saw that he struggled to get his words out, you moved close enough to him for Fleur not to notice your hand lightly graze at his side.

This made him click, "This is Anon, my companion." The stallion gestured to you, giving you a look that said 'thank you'. She stepped forward to give you a closer look over. She gave a polite smile, seemed like something she did when she didn't know how to react to something unusual. With someone like you, you don't blame her.

"It is kind to meet you, I've seen you around the city quite often. I didn't know you were a friend of Fancy Pants though. Maybe you two can tell me how you met over dinner, hmm? Bet it's quite the story."

You accepted, "I'd be happy to." She seemed to handle you well so far, what with you being a creature she's never seen before. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw another unicorn coming towards your direction. He was a white coated stallion with well groomed blonde locks, he looked like a stereotyped Prince Charming. You noticed he had looked at you with a raised brow and what seemed to be a.. disgusted expression?

Could have imagined it and you gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"Fancy, it has been a long time.. what is this? A servant of yours? Never could leave the manor without them."

With that the doubt was gone, he was as snobbish as every other rich Canterlot pony if not worse. Fancy gave him a forced smile, still keeping his cool demeanor, "This is my guest, Anon. It's always good to see you." At this point, you started to become impressed on how well he kept it up.

Blueblood huffed, "Your guest? Unlike one I've ever seen, you always were interested in the stranger individuals. What are they supposed to be, if I may ask?" He was talking directly to Fancy but would glare over to you as he spoke. You didn't enjoy that this brat thought you couldn't speak for yourself.

"I'm a human, I am not from Equestria and unlike ponies." You shot out, becoming annoyed at his presence.

"Oh he talks as well, quite amazing. Does he do anything else?" He asked Fancy with a smirk, making the older stallion narrow his eyes at him. Fleur placed her hoof on Blueblood's side and she managed to pull a smile towards the both of us, "Uh.. why don't the two of you come to the table already? Dinner is almost ready."

"We'll be there in a minute, I saw a few ponies I recognized and wanted to greet them." He said and Fleur understood as she and Blueblood made their way to the dining room. Fancy waited for the both of them to be fully gone for him to take a deep breath of air.

"I can't do this."

You turned your view down to him, "Yes you can, I know it's hard but you're strong. I know you can get through this." He just stomped his hoof on the floor aggressively. "I just.. it's not even about her anymore. I can't stand him ridiculing you. Talking to you as if you were my pet." The end of his sentence came out in an angered tone.

"Hey." He looked directly into your eyes, "Don't worry about me. I can handle it, I only want to worry about you tonight. I want to make sure you have a good time and that you don't over drink."

Fancy laughed sheepishly, "At least one?"

You walked in front of him, "I'll be watching."

The both of you walked to the dining room, not acknowledging the stares of the onlookers you passed. You sat at the seats Fleur saved by her, Fancy sat next to her and you seated next to him, Prince Blueblood was on her other side. Fleur stopped in her convo to focus on Fancy, "Oh, you two have to tell me how you've met. I've been in anticipation!" She caught a few intrigued eyes.

Fancy, used to being the one in the center of attention he obliged. 

"And since then he's been living at my manor." The story that Fancy told was a half truth, though you didn't mind. He's better off not telling the full story to save his image. Everypony was in awe and some ooh'd at the interesting tale.

"My, you two seem like the quite the pair and get along so well." Fleur hummed with admiration. "Especially for Princess Twilight to be invested in your friendship." She nodded in approval and many other ponies seemed to agree. Though you noticed all but

"It seems as though you're closer than just 'friendship' as you called it." Blueblood said as he upturned his snout in pure mock. Everyone turned their heads towards him and he gave out a haughty chuckle, "Seriously Fancy, surely this is some sort of joke. It's clear the two of you are involved with one another and for the Princess to be invested a mixed creature relationship has to be a foalish game. This story is possibly not even real and just using as a cover up to make you look good with.. that thing you call a lover."

There was a sharp stillness in the room. A scrape of a chair and hooves hitting the floor took everypony out of it. "Anon, let's go." Fancy stated with a chill in his voice.

"Fancy, wait-"

"I said, 'let's go'. Fleur, I thank you dearly for inviting us but.. I will not be in a house that encourages discrimination any longer. Especially towards my companions." You heard him trot quietly out of the room without another word spoken.

You went after him but not looking back.

Fancy was approaching the carriage, he stopped in his tracks when he heard you behind him, "I had told you I could handle it and not to worry about it."

"And you wanted me to have a good time, well, I wasn't. I have fun at a party if you are as well, with both of us being insulted yet not only that but humiliated. Leaving was giving him the satisfaction he won't get." He didn't turn his back to you, but he did continue, "Can I just have a say in what you can handle? Let me worry about you for once. I don't..I don't want you to be okay with being treated like this. I'M not okay with you being.. ridiculed like this because of your species.. It makes me worry so much about you."

You didn't know what to say. You were speechless which he didn't make better when he came up to you and beckoned to get on one knee. You obeyed, kneeling down and he embraced you.

"I absolutely don't care if being a coltcuddler becomes a scandal for my image. I just want you to know that I truly love you and I will do my hardest to defend you." He sniffed to hold back his tears. You hugged back to comfort him, you were touched by his words and made you tear up as well. You remembered back to Silver's question earlier,

"Doesn't that say something to you on how much you truly mean to him?"

That had unveiled its true meaning to you in this moment.

"Fancy?" The stallion pulled away to see the mare in front of you two, "Fleur?"

"Look, I'm apologetic for Blueblood's behavior and I should have defended you. You both seem happy together and it shouldn't be disgraced in front of an audience like that. We can go back to the party and everypony will welcome you two back. They all didn't agree with what he said anyhow. They view you very highly Fancy and anypony who's friends with you is a friend of theirs." She then bowed down towards you both out of respect.

Fancy let you go and nodded, "I appreciate you and the other ponies support but we're headed off anyways. I did mean it when I said I took value in your invitation. I'd just rather not return to it."

You agreed with him, you know he would go back there just to give Blueblood a piece of his mind. You don't want him to cause a scene or cause a bigger uproar to himself.

Fleur stood back onto her front hooves, "And I meant it when I said I wanted to catch up with you. I do understand not wanting to return though. Maybe over coffee instead? I also want to hear about this other world Anon is from." She admitted ecstatically. Fancy looked to you for your response and you nodded.

"Coffee it is then, maybe the quaint café on downtown, next week?" Fancy suggested and she agreed, "It's a date though I'll be attending alone." She winked playfully before returning to the castle.

"Let's head home." You followed him into the carriage as you were looking out the window you could have sworn you saw Blueblood being ran out of his castle.

But, you could have imagined it.


	3. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What an average morning with Fancy is like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter this time,  
> somewhat a following of 'Past Relations' but you dont have to follow it to enjoy this

You woke up with a stir, the sun's light was glowing though the openings of the curtains. You extended out one arm while the other was occupied as a pillow for the half awake stallion under your chin.

He felt you move and he pressed his lips to your neck in response, "Good Morning."

It came out deep and groggy, you repressed the urge to shudder at it. He then followed it with a drawn out yawn, it seemed as Fancy wanted to rest for a while longer. You rested your arm back wrapped around his soft frame.

"Go back to sleep." You told him, Fancy wanted to comply yet once he was up, he was unable to rest. He only nuzzled closer to your chest, wanting more of your warmth. You scratched lightly at the back of his head, threading your fingers through his wavy locks. He sighed out of relaxation, "Just a few more minutes?"

Even with him asking, you felt he was getting antsy. You knew he had to start his morning routine. So you let him out of your grasp, rising from his bed an stretched. Cracking out whatever ached before going to pull open the curtains, letting Celestia's sun flood the room.

Fancy listened to his 'alarm clock', sprawling out his front hooves to his back, almost catlike to you. The stallion moved to the other edge of the bed. He slowly let one hoof hit the floor then followed with the other three, brushing back his bangs that fell in front of his eyes. He turned around to wait on you. You started your morning shift of your job, you led him out of his room to the bathroom.

Fancy was the only one you've ever known to take cold showers, he says they wake him fully. You understood that but it was sometimes hard to deal with when you're the one washing him. Including having to feel the cold water on your skin as well, he did insist on you being undressed during your shift.

He admitted to you he had 'enjoyed the view' and since he hired you, it let him to be selfish about certain parts of the job.

You absolutely did not mind at all.

If anything you were only embarrassed by being ogled at by his shameless eyes. Whenever he was facing in front for you to clean his face or horn, it gave him the opportunity to get 'handsy', touching your skin or whatever he could get his hooves on. You never opposed to it. You loved feeling his soft polished hooves on your skin, being curious about every single inch of you. It only made it difficult to focus on your work, therefor more determined. You knew he liked that.

After you both dried off, you dressed him in his signature suit. Every time you dressed him you thought it was cute, well in your case it's because you'll always see him as a small animal. A pony getting put in a suit was the equivalent of putting a puppy in clothing for you. You couldn't help petting his head after the thought.The pout you got made you smile. You finished up by pulling the ends of his bowtie, getting up from your kneeling position to fetch his monocle.

"Have any plans for today, Anon?" You heard him ask.

You gave it some thought as you grabbed the accessory off the nightstand. You returned to him, back on one knee to attach the wire to the inside of his jacket. You did think about finally heading into town to get a softer brush for Fancy. He's starting to complain recently about it and you kept putting it off, may as well do it today.

"Not that I'm aware of, might head into the city sometime later. Why? Did you have something in mind?" You questioned with an arched brow. Fancy adjusted his monocle til he was comfortable seeing through it.

"I'll be arriving earlier than usual after work, maybe we can go out to dinner?" That sounded nice, something about the idea made you feel a lingering warmth in your chest. You smiled softly as you nodded. 

"Then it's a date."

You two went to settle in the dining room, Fancy sat at the head of the table and you did so right beside him. One of Fancy's maids, Porcelain, stepped into the room with a serving cart. She placed down two coffee mugs and a newspaper in the table.

"Good morning, Porcelain." Fancy said as he brought the bitter black coffee to his lips. She smiled to him, slightly bowing her head.

"Good morning, sir." and she bowed to you, offering you anything in your coffee or breakfast. You accepted some sugar but declined to food, you weren't usually hungry in the morning. Fancy put aside his cup to pick up the newspaper in his aura. You decided to ask something that came across your mind.

"Do you think you're fine for the coffee date tomorrow?"

Fancy didn't take his eyes away from the paper. "Course I am, you'll be there with me. Though I will ask not calling it a date, might not want to try your luck on not putting me on edge."

You knew he was joking yet decided not to pry anyways. You held the warm mug in your hands and thought to yourself. It was interesting that Fancy was able to get over his fears of his ex lover. Maybe he realized she wasn't as awful as he spoke of in his drinking binges.. or was it something else?

Could it be that he pushed back those thoughts to make amends or give a second chance to someone he used to care for and..

You shook your head away at that. You didn't like to overthink sometimes, you wanted to end those thoughts. With that he finished his drink, he stood up from his chair and gave you a smile.

"I'll be off then. Be seeing you later on today." You waved him off as he descended the stairs.

It almost made you miss him already.


	4. Rustic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight and the rest come to visit though there's a problem, wanting to come out to them.

Twilight's smile grew at the sight of Canterlot, even if she's seen it many times it still managed to give her a warm feeling in her chest. One that reminded her of home and fond memories. Though, today was special for her return. She was going to pay a visit to someone she hasn't seen in a while.

"Oooh! Do you think Anon will be oh do duper duper excited to see us? I know I would! What if he forgets we're coming?" Pinkie stopped bouncing and gasped with a shocked expression for effect. "What if he forgot about US?"

"Ah'm sure that ain't the case, Sugarcube. He got the letter from Twilight just the other day." Applejack assured her by putting a hoof on her back, patting it softly.

"And I'm sure Anon wouldn't forget a face like ours, too awesome to be forgotten." Rainbow Dash gloated to herself, "Though to be honest, getting a job from Fancy Pants is pretty impressive." She admitted.

Fluttershy agreed, "Did Anon ever day what the job was?"

Twilight shook her head with uncertainty, "No, I've never really asked about it but I just assumed it was important. It is a job in Fancy's manor. He had said he enjoyed working for him so I paid no mind if it made him happy."

Rarity sighed blissfully as she looked out the train window, her hooves holding up her chin. "I don't blame him, working in a grand manor. The Pant's Manor for that manner. I can't wait to see them both really, I have some casual wear for Anon that's been gathering some dust."

Twilight returned her gaze outside, "I'm sure he'll like them and.. I'm sure he'll like to see us again."

You were sitting with your head in your hands, being slightly stressed out by your arriving guests. You felt as if you needed to pace yet you couldn't bring yourself to leave your seat.

"What am I going to tell them.."

Fancy was by your side, resting his chin on your knee. He was dressed in what he called 'casual' which was a light navy blue turtleneck (though you know secretly he liked your taste in casual and matched sweaters with you).

His daunting eyes looked up at your distress, "Tell them the truth. Lying isn't going to get you anywhere and you seemed to be fine with our relationship being known to the big names in Canterlot.." Fancy stated bluntly to make a point.

You let out a sigh, his point was right. They would have found out sooner or later and keeping it from them was only going to make yourself look bad. It's best to tell the truth now.

"When should we tell them?" You looked down at him, he placed a hoof on your thigh.

"When you feel the time is right, could be later on today or it could be right when they enter those doors. I'll be here for support as you decide." 

You leaned back into the loveseat, calming yourself. Then you heard hooves coming up the steps, you glanced over to see Silver Tray.

"Your friends have arrived, sir. They're waiting for you at the entrance."

Fancy sat up and stepped down from his seat, you hesitated on getting up then forced yourself anyways. You followed the two stallions down the stairs. You saw the faces of your old friends and they were thrilled to see you again, you waved to them and Twilight met you halfway to give you a hug. You gave it back.

"It's so good to see you again, Anon! We've missed you." She let go, giving a grin to you both. "It's always nice for us to see you two whenever we can."

Pinkie bounced in place, "We wished it was everyday! Then we can have a party every single day!" You only smiled in her enthusiasm, before it disappeared when you thought to break the news to them. You gulped down your fear and tried to appear confident.

"Everyone, I have something important to say." Fancy stepped closer by your side. It made you let go of your tense state, taking a deep breath. "Fancy Pants and I are in a relationship. We've gotten closer since I've last seen you all and we just.. cared for one another."

Applejack had stepped forward, she put a hoof to your hand. "Well shoot Anon, ah'm real happy for ya!" She turned her head over to the stallion next to you, "Ya'll take good care of our friend, ya hear?"

He gave a charming smile then a nod, "Absolutely."

"So when are the wedding bells going to ring?" Dash had joked with a smug smirk. You felt your face burned red, stuttering out words. "W-We've only been together for a f-f-few months and I don't know the laws between th-this kind of relationship.."

"I'll vouch for you two and I'm sure the princesses would too when it comes down that road." Twilight stated, your flustered state was not getting better at her seriousness. You looked down to see Fancy was equally embarrassed, blushing from ear to ear. Yet still kept up his smile. "Even if that idea is not going to happy anytime soon, I'm honored Princess Twilight." He said sincerely.

"Oh, you've got to let me design the suits for the wedding. I can see them now!" Rarity spoke up as she daydreamed.

"I call planning the reception!" Pinkie jumped towards you to hop into a hug. The rest of the group followed and embraced you, it warmed your heart to the core. You were happy that your friends accepted your relationship but also giving their overwhelming support.

Rainbow then pulled away from the group hug, "Alright enough sappiness. I wanna check out what else this awesome manor got!"

You waved goodbye to your friends as they were being escorted out the gates. You had a fun time today and couldn't wait for them to visit again.

"They always seem to be the 'life of the party', aren't they? They know how to bring a good time." Fancy said as he brushed leftover confetti out of his mane, smiling as he did so. You returned it, you knew he enjoyed himself today with your friends and were delighted that he got along with them.

"They manage to make things fun." You said as Silver Tray came through the doors and you shut it behind him. You heard Fancy give out a yawn, trying to cover it with a hoof. "Yet so exhausting afterwards, perhaps a mid day nap? I know I sure could use one."

You agreed by following him up to his room to turn in for the day. Only hearing the sound of a broom sweeping up confetti behind you.


	5. Close Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fancy Pants brings home a companion of his, you all decide to catch up.

You heard the front doors open around the afternoon. You thought to yourself of how early Fancy Pants came home, not that you were complaining at all. You always enjoyed seeing him anytime you could. It's just..

Maybe his meeting was cut short or something was cancelled or-

You heard the faint echo of Fancy's voice carry out, yet you could have sworn that another stallion's voice was there. You got up from the couch, deciding to meet the them at the doors. You paced yourself down the halls and down the entrance stairs. As you made it halfway down, Fancy Pants already spotted you and waved.

"Ah Anon! Come meet my very close acquaintance." His hoof gestured over to a stylish stallion with a confident large mane and wearing shades.. inside? Though he tipped them down in your direction. He gave you an impressed look of approval.

You stepped in front of the pair, craning your neck down at them. You held back a laugh from seeing the well dressed ponies, it'll never fail to amuse you.

"Anon, this is Hoity Toity. Hoity, Anon." He greeted you both and Hoity looked you over. "Oh, so this is the coltfriend I've been hearing an ear full about! He's younger than I thought, not to mention quite a looker for a being I've never seen before." He admitted shamelessly. He then gave a sly glance to the older stallion.

"Don't go getting any ideas about stealing him away from me now." Fancy replied back in a playful manner. You blushed from both their comments, trying to push the embarrassment away by focusing back on Hoity.

"I've heard your name around, Hoity. Rarity has mentioned you once or twice so it's nice to finally meet you." He only placed a hoof to his chest before sighing. "Rarity is such a dear, isn't she? Even more flattering that she talks about me. Hm.. is that how you two met? Through Miss Rarity?"

You shook your head, "Not exactly. We kinda met through Princess Twilight.. somewhat."

Fancy placed a hoof on his friend's shoulder. "Come now, we'll fill you in over a cup of tea." Hoity only chuckled at that, giving a joking remark.

"It's noon, you sure you wouldn't want to crack open a wine bottle instead?"

Fancy did think about it until he nodded, "Why not?"

Hoity gave a haughty laugh over the whole story, though you were surprised by Fancy telling him everything. Especially the truth of your job. It did seem Hoity took the information in stride, your blushing face had told otherwise which he took notice of. He'd tap your arm reassuringly, "Loosen up, Anon. Nothing to be embarrassed about. I've known much more private things, especially about Fancy."

He looked across you to the unicorn with a smirk, "You haven't heard anything yet, Anon."

Fancy matched his expression but raised a brow, "Don't share anything you're going to regret now."

"Hm. Should I talk about our relationship status in College?" Hoity asked suggestively and it was Fancys turn to blush a red hue. His eyes darted towards you then back to the stallion as he chuckled nervously.

"I-I'm not sure Anon would be interested in that.." Fancy muttered as he took a sip from his wine glass.

"Come on now, it wasn't anything serious. Just two stallions experimenting and causally exploring their sexuality." You turned wide eyed, yet you weren't fully shocked. You knew Fancy went for both fields though Hoity was the one who contributed to that. Well, looking at the flashy stallion it wasn't surprising you either. But you were just shocked they were involved with each other.

"You two?" They nodded together. "Really?"

"Such a shocker I know, considering what a marekiller Fancy ended up coming out as. As least that changed with you. But, who would have known his preference changed to all creatures-"

"HOITY! That's enough now." Fancy bursted out with his face growing in various red shades. If Hoity kept going he would have matched with his wine by now. Hoity only snorted loudly at his reaction, dabbing away a small tear from behind his shades.

"I've always loved getting you riled up like this. Don't be so stuck up, Fancy, I'm sure Anon doesn't mind." He glanced at you, only smiling in response. You admit it, seeing Fancy getting coy was entertaining you and it encouraged you to see more of it. "Not at all. In fact, tell me more about college."

Then Hoity gasped excitiedly, clapped his hooves together and turned to Fancy, "Remember the time we got invited to that frat party and you broke the beer table?" He was trying to contain his laughter from Fancy groaning to himself. The older stallion saving himself the embarrassment by pouring another wine glass. Hoity wasn't able to hold back and broke out in laughter, nearly falling off the couch during it. You couldn't help joining the fashionista to which Fancy turned fully red at. From that, you felt you're going to get along quite well with Hoity Toity for the rest of the evening.

"Are you sure you're going to get home safe, Hoity?" Fancy asked with a stifled hiccup and Hoity nodded after giving the unicorn a coltish shove on the shoulder.

"Oh don't you worry, old colt. I've gotten home on much more buzzed times than this. I'll be fine." He came closer to embrace the unicorn into a drunken hug. "It's always good to see you, Fancy. We should do this again soon."

"Absolutely. Til then." Fancy gave him a pat on the back before pulling him away. Hoity looked at you with a crooked smile, "Keep him out of trouble for me, Anon."

You couldn't help returning the smile.


End file.
